Trish Tomlinson
Trish Tomlinson is a main character in Recovery Road and the roomate of protagonist Maddie Graham. She is a recovering meth addict who (as of My Loose Thread) has been sober for six months. However in (Be)Coming Clean, she said she was starting from day one again. Trish was once addicted to meth which (alongside withdrawals) caused her to believe that she has a daughter called Nevaeh. Biography Trish was raised by her mother in Los Angeles. Growing up, she struggled in school, supposedly disrupting the other students and behaving badly. When confronted about her daughter's behavior, Trish's mother rejected the suggestion to put Trish on medication and was very angry towards her teachers. Not much is known between that point until Trish became addicted to meth. At one point, she told her mother she was pregnant. Her mother didn't think Trish could take care of a baby and realised she may need medication. However, Trish refused her help and left to raise her 'child' on her own. Later, Trish supposedly lost custody of her daughter, Nevaeh. Eventually, she was admitted to Springtime Meadows to get help. It was revealed in Episode 6 that Nevaeh doesn't actually exist and Trish is suffering from post-methamphetamine psychosis. Physical Appearance Trish is a young woman, with a dark complexion and dark brown eyes. She has long deep brown hair which she usually wears straight down and parted in the middle. She has a slim and curvaceous figure. Trish's clothing sense is very girly; she often wears bright colors, such as pinks, yellows and blues. She often accessorizes with things she finds cool, like snap bracelets. Season One Blackout Trish can be seen when Maddie first arrives with a large banner saying 'Welcome Maddie!'Then Later she interrupts Craig and Maddie's meeting. Trish is happy to show Maddie around and introduces her to Vern who's cheesy chops have gone missing. Then Trish shows her upstairs, telling her about her life, meth addiction and young daughter as she does. Trish is excited to inform Maddie that they are roommates, which Maddie doesn’t seem overly thrilled about. Trish then watches nonchalantly as Maddie and Rebecca talk. Seeming naive about the whole situation as she eats Verns cheesy chops. During group, Trish can be seen being very supportive and laughing with everyone. She's also very happy when Doug produced the vase he's made and is one of the first people to hug him. As Maddie unpacks, Trish questions her about her deceased father who was killed in by a drunk driver. She's fairly intrusive and just happy to have a new roommate. Later on, Trish finds Maddie crying in the bathroom because she thought she’d never had sex before, but now she can’t remember. Trish comforts her as she cries and confirms that if she did, it wasn’t with her boyfriend. After the AA meeting at Springtime Meadows, Trish and Maddie sit talking as Rebecca watches. They joke but then hen Doug enters, and he’s high. He grabs Rebecca and makes a scene of trying to persuade her to go party with him. Trish calls the police as the rest of the girls (including Maddie) comfort Rebecca. As Doug is put into the police car, Trish and the other residents feel awful. She walks off with Vern. Then the next day, Trish suprises Maddie with a bike as her and the majority of the Springtime Meadows residents try to teach her how to ride a bike. The Art of the Deal Trish interrupts Craig's meeting with Rebecca to talk to him. Then, whilst Trish talks to Craig about her future plans to get her daughter back but he quickly brings her back to reality with the fact that she’d have to get a job. Later on that day, Trish confronts some guys that are in her psychology class that she thinks would be interesting in ‘getting high’ so she can sell drugs to them. Then back at Springtime Meadows that evening, Trish returns home and is confronted by Vern. He asks her if she used, which she denies. She quickly goes upstairs. Trish is also in the kitchen when Rebecca confronts Maddie. She seems suprised to find out Maddie is the evil ex-bestie. She later tells Maddie that she broke her dad's figurine and found drugs in there. She then reveals that she sold the drugs to pay for a custody lawyer. Maddie is angry, but Trish gets upset about the fact she brought drugs into a sober house. Surrender Trish is present in group with the others. Later on, she returns to the home very excited. She couldn't get a job at the retail store she went to interview for, but met a casting director for a trash TV series called "Fool House." She's excited to create her audition tape and get famous, her life dream. Trish is runs around the house with Laurel creating her audition tape when Margarita tells her what everyone else is just thinking: she needs to stop wasting time, get a real job and get her daughter back. She offers her a job at her restaurant and tells her to stop wasting time. Trish takes the harsh reality to heart and agrees. Later, in Trish and Maddie's room, Charlotte learns that Maddie is being forced to do chores and cook here, things she was never able to get her to do back home. Trish is then seen towards the end of the episode at dinner as Margarita attempts to teach her how to waitress. My Loose Thread The opening scene is a flashback of Trish during a high. She tears the wall and floor apart looking for meth and then blames her male friend for hiding it. He comforts her and says he'll get more. Then in the present, Trish can be seen trying to wake a sleeping Maddie. She talks about her first day working at Margarita's, but Maddie is still asleep. It takes Margarita tipping Maddie's mattress up until she's finally awake. Trish is present during the animal farm group, but we do not see her session. During Trish's first day of work, she meets Margarita's son, Glover who is supposed to train her. Trish is overly positive and even tells Glover about her addiction. He advises her not to tell his dad. Later, Trish meets Margarita's ex-husband, Mort and tells him about her addiction. Margarita's ex is speechless and walks off to confront Margarita about hiring Trish. Trish struggles with her waitressing job, talking too much and getting orders wrong. Margarita is furious, which starts a flashback to when Trish was a child and her school teacher suggested Trish was disruptive and should be on medication. Trish's mother is furious at the teacher and rejects every suggestion. Then it goes back to real-time as Margarita yells at Trish, even saying her daughter is lucky that she doesn't live with Trish, then she asks her to leave. At the restaurant, Margarita's ex-husband asks Margarita about Trish and says she was too hard on her. he defends Trish and then Glover joins in talking about second chances and how they gave her (Margarita) one. Back at the sober house Trish is crying about being useless. Margarita apologises to her about being too hard on her and offers her a different job to do at the restaurant. Trish is grateful and hugs her. Trish seems more comfortable working at the desk greeting customers. Glover congratulates her. Then Trish looks at the phone and there is flashback to when she was pregnant and on drugs. Her mother yells at her and tells her she needs medication. Trish is angry and walks out, saying she doesn't need her. Later on, Trish talks to her sponsor who's proud of her. Trish is excited at the idea of visiting her daughter more. Then there is yet another flashback of Trish as she is surrounded by baby toys and drugs. At the end of the episode an emotional Trish bursts into tears and reveals that her daughter is missing. Heaven Backwards This episode focuses on the search for Trish's daughter, Nevaeh. The residents of Springtime Meadows try to calm Trish as Maddie asks what's happened. Trish reveals that her mother has taken Nevaeh and the house is empty. Laurel goes to call the police but Trish has already called them. When the detectives arrive to help Trish talks to them and gets agitated when they ask questions. Maddie attempts to keep her grounded. Trish gets more and more annoyed believing the detectives are wasting time. They assure her that they're on it and ask for a photo. Maddie goes to get one. When Maddie comes back downstairs, Trish is trying to describe Nevaeh. Maddie asks her to come and help. Trish is still angry and suggests that the police don't care. Upstairs, Maddie suggests Trish take a 'Xanax' to help calm down which she does. Then she shows Maddie the photo of Nevaeh and says she's her salvation. Later, the police continue to talk as Craig and Cynthia bring them coffee. Craig notices something off. In the living room, Trish continues to talk to the detectives about her mother. She mentions religion and the detectives theorise that she may have taken Nevaeh to a religious complex in Nevada, which is very hard to get children out of. Then after the police leave, Trish remains unresponsive, so Maddie suggests she has a bath to calm herself. While running the bath, Maddie comes into to talk to Trish about the photo of her daughter. Trish doesn't say much and talks about the tattoo she has. She shows Maddie her thigh, but there is no tattoo. Maddie tells Craig and Cynthia about the tattoo and the photo. They wonder if Nevaeh could be a delusion from Trish's meth addiction. Craig goes in the hall and asks to talk to Trish about the photo. The others start gathering round as Trish admits that she knows what he's going to say, but she promises Nevaeh is real. The others just watch as she goes upstairs. Category:Characters